The Bet
by Zez
Summary: When nearly all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves go insane on a bet on when Sasuke and Sakura are going to have their first kiss, Jiraiya will do anything to Naruto to make sure he wins the bet. But can Naruto make them kiss in time?
1. Chapter 1

June 29th 9:05 A.M. Fifth Hokage's office

"Order, order! Bets will now be taken. Please, Order!"  
A flustered attendant yelled, trying to get the attention of the  
talkative shinobi in the room. "Order!" She shrieked, but to no avail.

"Quiet!" Another woman yelled with a commanding voice. Much  
more stern and demanding.

"Thank you." The attendant said exasperatedly. "Now, bets will  
be taken. Line up in front of the desk and have your money ready, ten thousand yen. Don't keep us waiting." A mile long line was formed in  
front of the desk 

An orange, clad, hyper-active shinobi stood in awe of  
how many people came to bet on this particular subject. Ever since  
he came back, there had been a stir of this sort, but it had gone   
further than he imagined. And longer too. To think, these people   
were probably placing large sums of money on something that won't   
happen for a while knowing him.

Just as he was about to step into the line, a figure  
grabbed him, swept him out of the room and into another. He fell  
into a seat and lost track of the figure until it spoke.

"Naruto," it began, "I've trained you and taught you  
almost everything you know." He said from a chair that had its  
back facing Naruto. "You're like a son to me." The chair began to  
turn. "I have a favor to ask of you." In the chair sat a man that was  
now fully facing Naruto and was none other than...

"Ero-sennin?! You're betting on this too?!" Naruto  
asked astonished by his old sensei's actions. He almost sweat  
dropped. Although, it was just like the old pervert for doing  
things like this.

"Yes, I am. Everyone is. Why even the Third placed a  
bet with Orochimaru before he died." Jiraiya said. "You just   
happen to be out of the loop Naruto because you're so bad at   
keeping secrets."

"I am not!" A furious Naruto leapt at Jiraiya. The  
only secrets he couldn't keep were...

He thought, and thought, and thought, and thought. All of them.

"Now, now. I need something from you. I need you to  
make sure it happens on this date." He handed Naruto a sheet of  
paper with a date in small script on it.  
"Yeah, well, what's in it for me?" Naruto asked. "It  
won't be easy you know, knowing him."

"Nothing much," Jiraiya smiled, "just enough ramen for a lifetime and a down payment of a suitcase of money." Naruto's yes lit up and he began to daydream about the ramen and the money.

"Dattebayo." He whispered. As drool dripped to the floor.  
He thought of the heavenly taste, and how he could take Sakura-no  
Hinata out everyday. They'd be well fed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jiraiya said as he shoved  
the suitcase into Naruto's waiting hands. "I'm sure you'll get  
proof of this and make sure it happens. See ya!" He left Naruto to  
his daydream.

He walked into the office he had been so rudely abducted from and stood in line. "No harm in a little betting, now  
is there?" He asked himself out loud. He finally reached the desk of the bet master, er, mistress.

"Name and Date." She said. But, what she really meant  
was, "Great, who told you about this?"

"'kay, just a sec." He said and stuck his finger on  
the side of the sheet placed on the desk. He ran it up and down  
the paper before landing on July 16th. "I pick that one!" He said   
proudly.

"And what about the money?" Tsunade asked. "How does he  
expect to pay," She almost said aloud.

"Right here!" He beamed, holding out the suitcase he  
had just acquired from Jiraiya. "Great," Tsunade pondered, "It would  
be ironic if he won"

"Alright, Shizune, Uzamaki Naruto is down for  
July 16th." She said to her flustered attendant. Poor Shizune was  
buried under a mountain of papers with names, dates, and bets. "And  
Naruto," she gave him a stern look, "if they find out about this, you   
can kiss you life good-bye." Naruto gulped at her  
comment. He was never really good at keeping secrets


	2. Chapter 2

July 5th 7:59 A.M. Bridge that Team 7 meets

Naruto walked to meet his teammates on that same red bridge. Like normal. But he knew he would have to force_ that_ issue today. He finally reached speaking distance and saw his tow teammates Sakura and Sasuke. "Hello Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme!" He said brightly. He happened to be a morning person, er, no wait, he was just happy/hyper all the time.

"Good morning Naruto." Sakura greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged him, at least.

"Sasuke, be more polite." Sakura hissed to him. He sighed. Heavily. In the time he had come back, Sakura had supposedly been giving him people skill lessons.

"Good morning Naruto." He choked out, sort of.

Naruto giggled, yes giggled. Sasuke just shot him one of his signature death-glares, to the distain of Sakura. She had tried to teach him. But she labeled him un-teachable. Kakashi had said something of the sort. Her thinking was that he thought he was above manners, but really he wasn't.

So, anyway, they waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was fretting, and Naruto was pondering how to get them to swap saliva. Sakura looked at Sasuke, _why did he come back?_ The words flashed through her mind, "I'm an avenger, I can't die until I kill the one who wronged me. After that, I don't care if get murdered. She was about to pose the question when...There was a POP! Behind where Sakura was, there was a puff of smoke. In that puff of smoke was a person. The person tapped her on the shoulder and said "BOO!"

With an "EPP" and a very scared look on her face, she flew twenty feet in the air. She landed no other place than Sasuke's arms.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled. "Kakashi-sensei what the heck? Sakura-chan looks like she's dead. You make us get up at five in the morning, and what happens, it's eight already, you little bas-" Sakura had recovered enough and had regained enough senses to cover Naruto's mouth before he finished. Naruto would have liked her to stay in Sasuke's arms.

"I happened to get lost on a very important path of life." Kakashi said. That was the same old excuse every time. What was really going through his mind was that they'd better not find out I woke up at five just to finish volume four, which was still currently in his hand. He still didn't finish it. Naruto gave him a hard look in the eye. Had he been reading 'Make out Paradise again'? He'd let it go this time, but next time he would be no match for two jonin and a chunin.

"LIAR!" He couldn't deny them their anger though. Although, their anger amused him to the "point of no return." Sasuke seemed amused by their antics as well.

"Shall we get started?" Sasuke asked. Spoiling Kakashi's fun, of course. He always did.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Naruto said speedily. Great, now Naruto was extremely excited. When he was hyper like that it took twenty horse tranquilizers to put him down. Or ramen.

"Meet here in nine days. We're headed to Suna. Bring your  
ninja gear, we must deliver a scroll. Naruto I'm leaving you in charge  
of finding a hotel" Kakashi pointed at him. "Reserve it under the name  
of Team Seven of Konaha." 

"Yes." The three chimed happily in unison. Finally a trip to  
see their old friends. How long had it been? And it's another Team 7 mission. They hadn't had many of those in a while.

"Off to Suna we go!" Naruto sang. Who knows maybe Hinata's team would  
be there.

July 14th Konaha gates

They traveled to the gates; Sakura made sure Kakashi had the scroll they were supposed to deliver. After making sure everyone was in order before they left, Sakura clapped her hands together and declared them ready to go. In the first ten seconds of the trip, Naruto broke out Kakashi's ipod. He was rocking hard to some of the songs on there. Sasuke and Sakura began to talk about life, which ended up in Sakura giving him more manner lessons. He did have to admit, that the lessons were wearing off on him. And Kakashi broke out the orange book, the pervert. Reaching Suna was no big deal; it never was. They got there about 5:00 p.m., making it a short trip. Since they were there, they decided to have dinner with the Kazekage himself.

Garaa had dinner prepared and within minutes. The drool that  
came from Naruto's mouth reached all the way to the floor. A vast  
array of Suna goodies lay before them. "Dig in." The Kazekage said,  
well, commanded.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto screeched. He loved food, even if it  
wasn't ramen.

"Temari, how are the wedding plans going. Have you decided on  
a color yet?" Sakura asked excitedly. She was on of the bridesmaids  
after all.

"Well, Shikamaru and I have decided on a color, but I'm not  
sure we'll stick with it. I have found some dresses I like. I'm so  
excited!" Temari squealed. Even in her mature age of twenty-four, she  
still acted like a teenage girl.

"Can you believe it's six months away?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I know, I can't believe it either." Temari replied.

Naruto looked at Garaa, then back at the chattering girls,  
then to a now fuming Garaa, then to the chatting girls, then to a very  
scary almost demon like Garaa. I thought the Shukaku was taken out of  
him. Naruto thought as he stared at a very scary sight. He was there  
the day Shikamaru proposed, he knew the severity of "wedding talk"   
around him. He was overprotective.

The day that Shikamaru actually proposed, violence was  
displayed that surpassed the violence displayed by kyuubi or Akatsuki combined. It made  
Naruto shiver. Poor Shikamaru, he was in the hospital for a month and  
a half. He had said, "I asked Kankuro, I thought that was enough, how  
troublesome." He was half right. Kankuro was older that Garaa. It was  
just that Garaa was just more protective of his sister.

The day he proposed to Temari in front of the Rookie nine, Gai's team, and Temari's brothers was deemed the day shukaku returned. Before Garaa maimed Shikamaru, Temari said this to the proposal: "Took you long enough!" Poor Shikamaru didn't even get to say troublesome woman before he was annihilated.

Naruto knew this madness had to be stopped. He didn't want that happening again. "Garaa, how's the life of Kazekage treating ya?" He asked. His hands were behind his  
head, an old habit of his. 

The Kazekage went back to a semi-normal state. "Fine." He  
replied, still staring down the two girls. "And yourself?" He asked.

"Just trying to survive." That was half right.

The girls kept girl gabbing about Temari's wedding while the  
men talked about ninja affairs and the upcoming chunin exams. Sasuke  
had just spoken with Ibiki, the first proctor and he had something  
special planned for the fresh genin. They finished dinner without any  
disruptions. It was 10:21.

"We better go." Kakashi said. Just waiting to pull out the   
book.

"'Bye everyone!" Sakura said. Waiting to maybe peek inside  
Sasuke's hotel room. Cha!

"What she said!" Naruto said. All four waving to the Sand Siblings.  
They reached the hotel that Naruto made reservations at. He would have  
to stall them till at least midnight, but he could do it. And if this   
didn't work, he had the entire next day to work through the rest of  
his plans. He did have a lifetime supply of ramen at stake here. Man,  
he has a one track mind.


	3. Chapter 3

July 14th, In Sun hotel, 11:00pm

Surrounded by luggage, a young Uzumaki was dazed and confused. "Whaddaya mean no reservation?" Naruto was sure he made reservations, even though he was sugar high from too much desert at Gaara's house. He couldn't stop his body from trembling. "How 'bout just squad seven?" He questioned. The attendant shook her head. This kid was going to take up her customer-free shift. Great. Real great. "Team seven?" Again no. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Another shake of the head. "Haruno Sakura?" The attendant stared at him with disbelief. "Uchiha Sasuke?" She looked offended after that one. "Hatake Kakashi?" The attendant slammed her head against the desk. This was hopeless. She was sure that after ten minuets of this would kill her. 

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi stood inside the glass doors of the lobby. They watched the Ninja and couldn't believe he couldn't even leave reservations correctly.

"What's taking so long?" Sasuke asked aloud. Sasuke was getting irritated. At Naruto. At Sakura. At Kakashi. Naruto was preventing him from sleep. Sakura was teaching him  
manner lessons again. And Kakashi always pissed him off.

"Maybe he needs-" Sakura paused. "Help?" The team shivered at the thought. He was in his twenties, and still couldn't take care of himself? He even admitted it.

There was a rustling in the bushes outside the lobby. No one noticed it though because they were too absorbed in watching Naruto's antics.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi reassured. "I'll go in if he needs help." he sighed. So they waited. And waited. And waited. And…

CRASH! In one swift move the trio of unidentified Nins: had the entire team outside the hotel, surrounded by shards of glass, had a kunai at each Kakashi's neck, had Sakura by the waist, and had Sasuke's hands bound. Great, Inner Sakura thought, Kakashi's guard isn't what it used to be. She smiled, despite their predicament. They were back in business.

Sakura stomped her chakra absorbed foot on the ground. A massive earthquake  
rumbled nearly destroyed half of Suna. Nearly. "Nice job Sakura!" Sasuke  
exclaimed. He smiled devilishly. Was that flirting? Sakura was confused, but she didn't let it show.

The ninja that had held her waist was long gone. She believed he flew 500 feet, a new record. She grabbed the one that had Sasuke by the neck, socked him twice, and then punched him through the hotel wall. CHA! As the smoke cleared, she was staring down the wall, waiting for the nin to stand up or retaliate. 

Naruto was almost killed. The guy that Sakura threw came flying at him at ramming speed. He was going to dodge it, but then saw a glimpse of Sakura with her fist in the air staring the ninja down. What did he do? Or was it the dude flying at him? Naruto wound up sacked by the incredible flying ninja. The poor guy had a dent in his forehead, probably from the impact through the window. He was dead. 

"What do you want with us; we've already delivered the scroll." Kakashi asked the ninja that had a kunai at his neck.

"We're no here for you, but for him," the ninja said, pointing to Sasuke. "Master has big plans for you. You ran away, you naughty little boy." Sakura could have sworn there was a suggestive tone used in the last sentence, but she chose to ignore it.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked. "Orochimaru is long gone. And the Curse mark no longer affects me." He finished smugly.

"Oh really does it?" Orochimaru's ninja asked as he let go of Kakashi. He stood back and let a mass of chakra absorb into his hands. He put his hands on the ground. A blue-ish glow emitted from the ground and made a trail all the way to Sasuke. In a moment it had traveled all the way to his cursed seal.

White hot pain erupted from the crook of his neck and spread to his body. He hadn't felt this in ages. The mark began to glow an array of red and orange before spreading around his entire body. He couldn't stop it. It was going against his will. Soon enough, it was already stage one.

"Now stage two out!" The nameless ninja screeched. Sasuke's skin darkened. He doubled over in pain. He had forgotten what the mark actually felt like. Sasuke's wings were forming. They were just about to open, when suddenly Kakashi appeared behind the mystery ninja man. 

"I hope this hurts." Kakashi said haughtily with Chidori charging. He ran up toward him, more ramming speed! He aimed it for the nin's chest while shouting, "Chidori, One-  
thousand birds!" The man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi froze. The man reappeared behind him with a kunai in hand.

The man had caught him off guard…

All of a sudden a sword burst through the ninja's stomach. "Chidori," a stage-one Sasuke said indifferently. Sasuke pulled his Chidori charged sword from the man's body.

"Knew you got the plan, Sasuke!" Kakashi said happily as he pulled out his book.

Sasuke's curse-mark began receding, and went to normal. The three walked back into the hotel.

Naruto was still at it shouting off names of what he might have reserved it under. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi sighed simultaneously. Kakashi finally stepped in, "Team seven of Konoha?" The lady stared at the book he was holding. She checked the list. It was there. Thank goodness, this man would get that freak with the yellow hair away from her.

She then went into her drawer, and pulled out what looked like, to Naruto, a credit card. "Here you go." She said. Naruto noticed her eyebrow twitched. She handed Naruto the key. He stared at the cards. Sakura sighed.

"They're the keys Naruto." She said. He took the keys and they grabbed the bags they brought and set by Naruto.

**  
**They walked up the stairs. Once they reached level three they went into the hallway. Down seventeen rooms and they were at room 317. "Kakashi's room!" Naruto exclaimed opening the door. It was a fair sized room with a closet and golden tapestries on the  
blued colored wall. There was wooden flooring with blue and gold embroidered rugs on it. There was a small fountain next to his low to the ground bed and a small bamboo plant. Kakashi set his bags down and flopped on the bed, book in hand. The three younger members of team Kakashi stepped out of the room.

The trio turned to the room across from Kakashi's. "And your room Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed hyper-ly. She opened the door, slowly. Oh my Gosh! She thought. CHA! Inner Sakura screamed. It was a girl's dream…and then some. A queen sized bed lay in the middle of the circular red and pink floral walls. It had pink satin comforter with white petals embroidered on it and heart shaped read and white pillows. A plasma TV hung on the wall right across from the bed. Under the TV was a DVD player along with a Wii. Three separate vanities surrounded the perimeter. There was a bathroom on the other side of the door that was a soft blue color. It had a Jacuzzi bathtub and soft looking towels and complementary bathrobe. Thousands of lip gloss and other make-up products were in small complementary baskets all around the room. Was that Cherry she smelled? Naruto defiantly outdid himself this time!

Sakura took a step in. Naruto was about to show Sasuke his room, but Sakura cried  
out, "Wait!-err- Sasuke, could I examine your curse mark? That guy could control it and I-" She hesitated, "I might be able to seal it- that is- um" She gulped, "forever." Sasuke's eyes widened. That's all he wanted after that Michael Jackson of a master.

"Sure," he said coolly, "but, Naruto, show me my room first." Sasuke demanded with a scowl. Naruto's plan might fail. And if it did, two words passed through his mind. No ramen. NOOOOOOOOOO!

"Uhhh, lemme see here, Sasuke." He flipped through the keys, "This one!" He beamed brighter than the sun. Sasuke smirked.

"Well then, what's the number?" Sasuke asked. Naruto examined the key with knit brows. 

"I can't make heads or tails out of this. You stay her with Sakura, and I'll ask the attendant." Naruto walked out quickly. 

Before they could rebel, Naruto shut the door. Phase one, complete. Phase two: Distract Kakashi is a go. He didn't have to do much, heck, that book kept Kakashi distracted enough as it is. He had cameras ready in the room; he could listen to Kakashi's iPod that was still in his possession.

He felt sorry for Sasuke. It was going to be a long night. For, there was no key to Sasuke's room, and there was no Sasuke's room for the key. Naruto snickered. This was way too easy. He was happy that he had an iPod dock in his hotel rooms, he had two. He was gonna blast it all night. Naruto locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Well?" Sasuke asked. His arms were crossed and a look of impatience crossed his face. Sakura looked back at the door that had just been locked and back at Sasuke. Her mouth opened as to say something, but closed just as soon as it had opened. She sighed heavily and pointed to a chair in front of on of the many vanities. She walked over to her pack and pulled out a few necessities. Sasuke sat in the chair. She heaved another sigh. "Okay, I think it'll be easiest if you unleash the chakra from the seal."

He nodded. That's all he ever needed to do. Just sternly look at people, and nod.

She raised a barrier around him and walked so she was facing his back. _Now or never_ she thought.

Sasuke's wings began to spread, his skin darkened. He was consumed in power. Luckily Sakura put up the force field, or who knows what the fiendish chakra could do. He bashed the barrier three times. That was the signal. Sakura made the complex hand seals, and put a large amount of chakra into the seal. "Seal!" she yelped putting her hands on the mark. Sasuke was knocked with so much force; he flew through the shield, and landed on the bed.

With a thin film of sweat covering her face and her legs quivered. She was weak at the knees from the amount of Chakra she released. Sasuke's wings began to disappear, and his skin paled as he lay on her bed, breathing heavily. Sweat glistened on his shirtless chest. Inner Sakura was ransacking through Sakura's mind, _Cha that'll teach that ugly "thing" when to mess with Team 7_!

The curse's chakra was an inky black. It was slowly disappeared into nothing as it flew from the room, and mixed in with the outside air, where it slowly swirled around and around, until it was no more.

The mark was there on his neck! Of course, she'd sealed the chakra, and its connection with Orochimaru, but not the physical form. She asked Sasuke to sit up, he did, but she just couldn't get the right angle to examine it.

Naruto and Kakashi were jamming with the iPod on full blast. However, due to the fact that they were sharing earphones was making the jamming a little less enjoyable. Kakashi pointed to the dresser. A beam of light from the heavens seemed to be shinning down on the sleek black iPod dock. Angelic tunes were being played from the heavens. Naruto was overcome with joy. His mouth curled upward into a creepy white toothy smile. He plugged it in and reached for the power button. "Wait, Naruto don't forget to turn the vol-" Too late, Naruto had turned it on, full blast. No mercy. Anyone in a five mile radius could hear the blast.

The walls began to vibrate. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke who was on the edge of the bed. She felt herself loosing her balance as the floor began to vibrate. It was too late. There was no regaining it and she fell on the bed. _Hmmm, _she thought_, I would have thought the bed to be softer; maybe it's an extra firm mattress or something. It is warm though, maybe…oh! Ugh, you have got to be kidding me_. She looked up to find that she was not under the annoyingly pink comforter, but an expanse of pale, manly, toned flesh that belonged to only one person.

Sakura was in Sasuke's arms. _Uh-huh_, thought Inner Sakura, _and this is a bad thing how_? Sakura couldn't disagree with her other self, who kept squealing _he is so HOT!_ She tried to shake the thought away, but couldn't. Why was her teenage years coming back to her now?

Sakura had a good view of the mark from her awkward angle. She executed the proper hand signs before touching the mark with her hand and yelling, "Seal!" The mark dissolved into his skin.

He twitched a little, but it was expected. Removing a cursed seal sure isn't a comfortable procedure.

Sakura scrambled off of his well-toned body. He sat up. They were both there, just there, silent and content. That is until a thought occurred to Sakura. _It's almost as if I've seen this room before_. Sakura's thoughts trailed off. Suddenly, she remembered an ad she saw in a magazine. Inner Sakura began seething that Naruto must die! Because she remembered what this room was. _It's the…_

Sasuke was thinking the same thing. He had read many magazines at Orochimaru's. There was really nothing better to do when the crazy old man was "experimenting"(with none other than Kabuto). _I know what this is it's the…_

_Suna Inn Honeymoon Suite! _They thought in unison.

Sakura and Sasuke sprinted for the door. Sakura was jostling the doorknob, while Sasuke stopped. He realized that this had to be some kind of prank on Naruto's part. "NARUTO GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sakura's screamed, but to no avail.

Sakura had her chakra infested hand at ready. Sasuke, just in time, grabbed her wrist and said matter-of-a-factly, "Sakura, no, you break, you buy." It was hopeless.

Sakura and Sasuke both walked back to the bed. Sakura was visibly seething mumbling death threats about Naruto and very painful ways to die. Sasuke on the other hand silently sulked.

After a while Sakura's mumbling grew louder and more annoying by the second. "Tch. Annoying." He snorted in the cool snooty emo-ish way. With the I'm-the-coolest-and-sexiest-man-alive-and-you-know-it-and-can't-stop-me look included.

"Well, excuse me!" Sakura turned to him. If it's a brawl he wants, it's what he gonna get! Boys, sometimes she could almost...Guh!

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged her with nothing but a grunt. He'd always had hoped to spar with her someday.

"YOU INFURIATING SON OF A URGH!!!!!!" That was it Sakura was already about to kill Naruto, but he could wait. It was Sasuke's turn now. She lunged at him from across the bed and tackled him on the floor. Before she can inflict any real damage, he rolled on top of her and straddled her.

His smirk was evident and ticking Sakura off like no other. She looked away and then got an idea."Mou, Sasuke-kun, you're hurting me!" She said in the most innocent voice she could muster. Some sweet, innocent, glamoring, helpless puppy-dog-eyes included.

"Che, weak." Or _maliciously conniving_ Inner Sakura giggled manically. He got off and she slowly sat up, still keeping her innocent act. Then, she tackled Sasuke again. This time, she wasted no time on making her move and then she did the unthinkable…she tickled him.

He began to laugh a full, deep, genuine laugh. She couldn't help herself but to laugh along with him. "Sakura, I can't breathe." He gasped out after about five minuets of torture. She rolled off of him. They both were flat on the ground panting. Sakura rolled over and looked at him before she went into another fit of giggles. He rolled his eyes. After a few more moments of silence someone had to rupture it, he looked sternly at Sakura, "Never replace me again." He bluntly stated, somewhat annoyed.

"That wasn't my fault!" She said defensively. "I would much rather be called annoying or weak by you than Hag by Sai. Besides, you were off gallivanting in sound." She said sadly, somewhat annoyed.

Sasuke lost himself for a moment. He didn't realize that he was actually doing this and it wasn't in his head. He moved so that his face was right above Sakura's and then started talking. "Sakura," There was a glow in his eyes. "That night in Konoha-that I left." His hand touched her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke started to lean forward. He was so close. Sakura could feel his breath fan out across her face. He was a centimeter literally from his lips meeting hers when…

His eyes grew wide. He got up so abruptly, he nearly knocked Sakura through the floor. "Naruto left the back door unlocked!" When Sakura finally came to, he was halfway out her vast bathroom.

Naruto went into the fridge. Why shouldn't they party? After all, they had hardly celebrated in the past. He pulled out an aluminum can. He popped it open. It was going to be a long night. Why shouldn't he have fun while "distracting" Kakashi? He popped 29 more!

The couple found Kakashi's room easily. They were both wary about what they were about to find. Knowing Naruto and Kakashi, it was going to be bad. Sasuke kicked the door down and they both peered inside to find a horrendous sight.

In the room lay Naruto and Kakashi, jamming to the iPod at full blast, and empty soda cans, Red Bull cans, and sake bottles littering the floor. Naruto and Kakashi were singing the song, "Don't 'cha?" on Kakashi's iPod. Naruto was only slightly off key, while Kakashi; let's say he'd been better off yelling.

Sakura pounded Naruto out of his red bull and soda induced drunken like stupor. "THAT'S FOR LAST NIGHT, BAKA!"

As for Kakashi, she tsked before making the proper hand seals before yelling, "Dispel!" who knew Genjustsus worked the same way as a hangover? She didn't.

Kakashi shook abruptly, "Yes, well-err Naruto, where did you put my iPod?" Naruto was sprawled on the ground and had Sasuke kicking him nonchalantly, got up and glared at the Uchiha. "Lemme see..." He searched on the bed. "Maybe I put it in the covers." He lifted the bed spread.

Fear came to Kakashi's eyes. "Wait, Naruto-" too late. Kakashi watched in horror as his iPod fell to the ground in, what seemed to him, slow motion. A breaking sound penetrated his ears. Something broke. The floor didn't. The iPod made contact with the rock solid floor.


End file.
